dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrow: Three Ghosts
Arrow: Three Ghosts is a two-part episode in Season 2 of Arrow. The first part "The Scientist" aired on December 4, 2013 and was concluded in "Three Ghosts" on December 11, 2013. The plot revolves around Arrow teaming up with Barry Allen to catch a villain who's working for Brother Blood. Plot "The Scientist" When a masked thief with superhuman strength steals a centrifuge from Queen Consolidated, Oliver and his team investigate, with the help of Central City CSI Barry Allen, who is a fan of the Vigilante and has many observations and theories about him. He reveals all of this to Felicity, telling her he's interested because his mother was murdered and a person like The Arrow may have been able to stop it. Oliver suspects that Barry is hiding something and has him investigated. When confronted with the fact that there is no similar case in Central City and he's only an assistant CSI, Barry reveals that he is searching for super-powered beings in the hope that he will prove one case true and subsequently, find answers to clear his father for the his mother's murder. A blur-like figure entered his home and his father went to fight it. Barry went to help but found himself twenty blocks away. It's implied that the strangeness of his testimony and the fact that he was so far away led the police to believe he was covering for his father, who was arrested and convicted of his mother's murder. After a blood bank is robbed and Oliver fails to stop the thief, he recognizes the combination of blood and serum and realizes that the thief was enhanced using the same serum that Dr. Ivo was searching for on the island. He reveals this information to Diggle (who had previously suspected he knew more than he was telling) and Felicity adding that he destroyed the entire supply of the serum and all survivors were subsequently killed. He relays to Diggle and Felicity that the serum needs a strong sedative as well, which leads Felicity (aided by Barry) to find the next place the robber will hit. Felicity warns Oliver that that he may not be able to fight the thief due to his strength and muscle density. Roy and Thea stumble upon Oliver's case after helping Sin to find her missing friend. He was a test subject of Alderman Blood's that didn't survive after being lured in by a blood drive. He contacts Oliver to ask him to investigate, but Oliver brushes him off, telling Roy to stay away, as he is already on the case albeit from a different angle. Frustrated, Roy says he and his friends will investigate themselves, so Oliver shoots Roy in the leg to prevent him (and possibly Thea) from getting further involved. Oliver tracks the thief to an A.R.G.U.S bunker,where the robber reveals that he is only a follower of "his brother" who "saved" him with the serum. Oliver fights him, losing, and is badly injured and injected with an unknown substance. In order to save Oliver's life while not revealing his identity, Diggle and Felicity abduct Barry and ask him to help find an antidote. Meanwhile, Moira returns to the public eye and is not welcomed in society or by Isabel Rochev at Queen Consolidated. Not only that, but Malcolm has begun to put pressure on Moira to tell Thea that he is her father. Moira tells Malcolm she refuses to be afraid of him anymore. Instead, she has contacted Ra's al Ghul, who wants to kill Malcolm for breaking the League of Assassins' code of honor by destroying the Glades. As a result, Malcolm leaves and warns her that the issue regarding Thea is not over. In a flashback to the island, Oliver, Sara, Slade, and Shado travel the island using the amulet to find the sub in a fissure on the island, and find the serum. They have the serum but no sedative, but since Slade will die without it they inject him anyway. Just before they do, Slade apologizes to Shado for not revealing he had feelings for her. When they inject Slade with it his heart stops, just as Dr. Ivo arrives at the sub with his men. "Three Ghosts" Barry manages to save Oliver's life, but Oliver is angry to find out that Felicity has revealed his secret when he regains consciousness. Barry and Felicity are able to identify and locate Oliver's attacker, Cyrus Gold. While continuing to discover the truth behind the death of Sin's friend Max, Roy is captured by Cyrus and brought before Sebastian who injects him with the Mirakuru serum. The serum fails to work and kills Roy. Oliver arrives and stops Cyrus, including the remaining serum. Oliver revives Roy, but worries that the serum may affect him negatively. In flashbacks, Ivo kills Shado, but flees when Slade turns up with super-human strength and kills his men. Later, Slade is revealed to be alive in the present and the one orchestrating Blood's work; he orders Blood to leave the vigilante alone, so the he can deal with him personally. Barry leaves a green domino mask for Oliver, to better hide his identity, and returns to Central City. A malfunction with the new particle accelerator, coupled with a lightning storm, causes an explosion and Barry is caught in the blast. Cast *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathsroke *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Kevin Alejandro as Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood *Celina Jade as Shado *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Summer Glau as Isabel Rochev *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Sin *Dylan Neal as Dr. Anthony Ivo *Graham Shiels as Cyrus Gold/The Acolyte *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Malese Jow as Linda Park Trailer Category:Arrow: Three Ghosts Category:TV movies Category:Arrow Category:Arrowverse